


Hold Me While You Wait

by stelenasposie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelenasposie/pseuds/stelenasposie
Summary: Pretty much a sad Posie oneshot, that explains how you sometimes realize things too late, but then it may could already be too late.ORPosie faces a sad turn and Josie's thoughts are a love letter to Penelope Park.





	Hold Me While You Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get some thoughts into something and since I always wanted to write a short Posie oneshot, here we go!  
> I really hope you like it and leave some comments hehe  
> chat with me on twitter if you want: @stelenasposie

_I tried to understand what was going on in her head. Maybe I tried too hard that I ended up not doing so._

_Penelope and I had been dating for a while now, but I always had the feeling as soon as we would get closer she'd scare away. It wasn't always easy, especially me myself having trust issues wasn't making it easy to be patient with her, but I always tried. Because the connection that we had just made me a better person and made we want to be a better version of myself. She was someone I didn't want to lose, ever._

_But sometimes, fate takes you your special someone away and even when she's in Europe and you're here in Mystic Falls, sometimes it isn't enough._

_And sometimes because of something like that, you don't feel good enough. And it's the worst thing in the world._

" _Hey, how's it going?_ ", Penelope asked me through my laptop screen. She moved away two weeks ago and I missed her like crazy everyday and the fact that I couldn't see her beautiful green eyes, due to the not so good quality of the video chat, wasn't making things easier.

 But something was off. I immediately sensed it the moment my love appeared on my screen. She seemed nervous.

Penelope and I always sensed when something was off with the other. Maybe it was our big emotional connection or she was just bad at hiding it. I honestly didn't know, but I believed it was the first one. We talked and trusted each other with a lot and even though I was usually the one talking more and having more deep conversations, I still knew she trusted me with her whole being.

And just knowing that was enough for me. 

I told Penelope about my day, about how I spent time with Lizzie and my parents and how I helped Hope, Lizzie's girlfriend, with some of her preparations for Lizzie's and Hope's six months anniversary. That made me think about Penelope and I and how she and I started talking and dating. It was pretty unusual to be quite honest. It was a memory I'd keep close to my heart though and that I wouldn't share with everybody.

" _And what about you? How's Belgium and that all-witch school?_ ", I now asked her with a smile. Even though she was thousands of kilometres away I still wanted to know if she liked it there and if she was enjoying herself, I wanted to know about every detail, every happy memory she made, every new friend she gained. Everything. Because her being happy was the most important thing to me and it would always be the most important thing to me.

She told me about her school, how pretty much every witch there was annoying her, but that she fit in perfectly in general and that she wouldn't have any problems there. Penelope told me about how she helped her mom with the boxes from moving and how she helped her to get ready for her new job. Penelope said that her mother seemed very genuinely happy again since a long time and the raven haired witch was very happy about that, since times haven't been easy recently.

" _Josie, look, I think we should talk._ " And from the look on Penelope's face, I knew what was coming.

I should have seen it coming. Her texts were getting shorter, the nicknames were getting less and I just could feel the energy leaving her. In that moment I didn't know whether I should have felt surprised or shocked or if should had been worried about her, since this was very unlikely of her.

It just came out of nowhere.

From there, I didn't really procrastinate what happened. I felt paralyzed. I was mad, hurt, any possible feeling you could imagine.

Maybe it was because Penelope was the first person in my life that I've felt loved by and getting someone like that yanked away from you in such a way was heartbreaking. But maybe it was because I've never felt something like this for someone before. It was different from anything I've ever felt before. It was innocent and shy, but magnificent and extremely comfortable.

It didn't take me long to fall for her.

For the way she laughed, for the way she smiled, but didn't really like to smile on photos, for her humor and her extremely perfect photography skills.

Penelope was extraordinary, but perfect in her own way.

Her laugh was the greatest thing you could ever hear, because it made you laugh along and feel happy inside.

Her smile wasn't something I saw very often, but when I did, it was incredibly captivating.

The way she made jokes, used puns and made everyone laugh around her just with her being was the thing that made me fall so deeply for her, that for a moment I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe.

Her photography let you see things from a different point of view. And I think that was beautiful.

But I think the moment she called it off was the moment I actually realized how deep I was actually already falling. 

And I knew it hurt her, too. Maybe that's why I was so confused at first, because I couldn't understand why someone could end something so extraordinary and beautiful between two people if you were hurting yourself. Penelope tried to explain and I listened, but all I was able to do was to agree and to be alone with my thoughts, because those were killing me at the time.

She was a special someone and she'll always be an epic experience to me. Because we were beautiful, but not perfect. We were real. And I knew that deep in my heart no matter what happened at one point this was real and at one point we loved each other. And not telling her that was one of my biggest regrets. 

Feeling are complicated, especially when you were as young as Penelope and I were, but some things were simple.

But you think too much and you shy away too much.

I couldn't understand a lot, because I wasn't used to someone treating me so right and so loving and so perfectly. I didn't believe that something like this could happen to me, that I deserved to be loved and treated this way. But I was thankful. And I was always going to be thankful.

_And a part of me will always wait and will always be willing to try. Hold me while I wait and until it'll be right at the right time and place. Because a good thing always deserves a shot and a good thing always comes back around. Real love is hard to find and Penelope Park, you were mine. I love you._

 


End file.
